24
by Tom Felton's stalker
Summary: a HP version of 24. A threat has been made against the new candiadte for Minister of Magic and deatheaters are planning to capture Hermione, and Draco is invloved in both. DrHerms


**24.**

**These events take place between 12am and 1am on the election day of the new Minister for magic. These events occur in real time.**

**12:00am**

Granger house

"But mum!" Hermione screamed.

"But nothing young lady, your not going and that's final!" her mother screamed back at her.

Hermione stormed into her room. She had just argued with her parents. Again. You see Arthur Weasly was running for minister of magic, and with Hermione being in her last year at school come September, she was legally entitled to vote. But her parents were against the idea of her travelling to London alone. Hermione smirked to herself; hers and her mother's ideas of travelling were quite different. Her mother expected she would be taking the bus and then two trains, meaning she wouldn't get there until mid-day, but Hermione's version was meeting Harry and Ron at the burrow via apparating and then taking a port key with Ginny. Meaning she would be there within the hour.

Hermione picked up her bag and said a small shrinking charm so it fit right into her pocket. She then slowly crept to her bedroom window pushing it open quietly and carefully, and then continued to climb out of it and down onto the roof of her porch. She sat down and shimmied down to the edge and she shut her eyes in fear. She hated heights.

* * *

Malfoy Manor

Draco sighed as her straightened his black tie in the mirror, the finishing touch to his all black suit. He looked into the mirror and smiled. He looked good. His smile faded when he thought about what was downstairs; his father was running for minister of magic, alongside Arthur Weasley, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall. And downstairs was a large bunch of ex-death eaters holding a meet and greet party to try and increase his father's chances. To be fair his father was doing pretty well holding around 45 of the votes, drawing par with Mr Weasley, the two Hogwarts teachers were not doing to well holding only around 10 between them.

Draco walked down his large marble stairs that he knew so well, and surveyed the situation below him. Over two hundred people sat, danced or walked below him, each of them hoping for those high positions in the ministry which his father could give if he came into power. A group of friends he knew from school waved him over showing him the bottles of champagne stocked around them.

"Hey guys, I didn't think you would show," Draco stated uneasily, he never knew what someone from slytherin was capable of doing.

"Nah, we said we be here so here we are, now get some champagne down your neck dude," Draco smiled; he could always count on his best friend Blaise to get the party started.

* * *

Weasley house

Harry Potter walked down the lane heading towards his friend Ron's house, he had that familiar sinking feeling in his stomach and the prick in his scar that he got when things were about to go wrong. He entered the Weasley house finding nothing to be out of the ordinary, except that there was no one there, usually there was always someone there. Harry checked on the huge clock that told the whereabouts of each of the Weasleys, every single one pointed to "Ministry of magic", except for Ginny Weasleys which pointed to "missing". Something was definitely up. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't want any of her children inside the Ministry of magic unless something big was going on. Harry pushed his hair back from his eyes with his hand and headed for the door. There was a loud crack and he was gone.

Narcissa Malfoy crept carefully out of the larder, her hand clamped tightly over Luna Lovegod's mouth as she struggled to free herself.

"Silly girl, your not going to warn any of them, by the time anyone finds you where im going to put you, there won't be enough left of you, just simply dust." Narcissa cackled.

* * *

Ministry of magic

"Why are we all here Albus? What is going on?" Mrs Weasley cried exasperated from having to drag her whole family to the ministry at midnight. Albus Dumbledore smiled wearily at the woman in front of him.

"There has been an assassination threat on your husband from Merlin knows where, but it's different than any of the others we receive. Normally they say "we will kill you unless" this was just a threat about your last day on this earth, they meant business. So, Arthur, Molly, I want you and your family to remain here, where you will be safe."

"But Albus, our daughter Ginny has left the house in order to get Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegod! Will she be safe!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"I have no doubts Molly, but as soon as she reaches them she should take a port key right here immediately." Dumbledore told her.

* * *

**12.25am**

After ten minutes and a whole bottle of champagne each, the slytherins were starting to get restless in the company of the adults.

"Come on Drake lets blow this place," Blaise whispered into his ear, Draco smiled and nodded to Pansy, Millicent, Crabble and Goyle, who promptly nodded their approval back. Draco smirked; maybe this wouldn't turn out so bad after all. Noiselessly they all walked into the large, white spotless kitchen, appearing as if they were heading for more champagne. They all deposited their glasses and walked straight out of the front door, not stopping in case they were seen.

"Where to?" Pansy asked.

"Where else could we have the most fun? In a London muggle club of course!" Blaise laughed back at her. While Draco's stomach sank, going into muggle London meant one thing; Blaise wanted to torture or rape more muggles.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Draco beamed back at him, covering his true feelings. He heard five large cracks all around him as the others apparated. He sighed and closed his eyes as he felt his feet leave the ground.

* * *

Hermione shivered on top of the roof. She had been stuck there for half a fucking hour, not daring to look over the edge and jump down. Maybe she should just stay put? But as that sensible thought crossed her brain a little ball of white fur flew down and landed nest to her. Pig! Hermione carefully unwrapped the letter from the giddy birds little foot and began to read:

_Hermione,_

_Hey! What's taking so long? Me and the guys have decided to sneak to a muggle club called "Midnight delight" so I told my mum I was coming to get you to get her off my tail. Apparate there and meet me when you can._

_Gin_

_p.s._

_It is a club so don't turn up the jeans and trainers I know u have on!_

Hermione sighed. Her friends knew her too well. She slowly rose up and climbed back into her bedroom window.

* * *

Draco stood staring at the club as they qued to get in. It was called 'Midnight delights' Pansy had picked it of course. If the truth were to be told Draco Malfoywas crapping himself, he hated torturing muggles he never went as far as Blaise Crabble and Goyle as to rape them, they were human beings they did deserve some respect. But rather than voice these emotions and risk being killed himself he simply stood there with his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"So," Blaise asked, "Seen your latest victim yet?" Draco inwardly cringed; he didn't want a latest victim.

"Nah, wait till I've had a few more, then one of them might look pretty" Draco retorted cruelly. The line slowly began to move forward, admitting them inside. The pretty girl behind the counter asked Draco for his money. He smirked and handed her the £20 Blaise had given them each and waited for his change. When she had placed the £15 in Draco's hand he stowed it away in his pocket and followed the rest of the inside.

The inside of the club was pretty amazing, it was a multitude of colours with a white cloth romantic ceiling, however the cheesy disco ball in the middle brought it down a class or two, and everything appeared to be moving there were that many people moving, dancing, walking, talking.

"Drake, you seen Weaslette or Granger around?" Blaise asked nonchalant.

"No why would I want to see those two pieces of filth? Especially here?" Draco was worried; this was not a good sign.

"I'm making them come here, we can do what we want with them for a while, but they have to be back at the manor by three, you father suggested it before you came downstairs for the party," Blaise explained, and then he departed in search of his victims. No wonder he had been so prepared his father had probably supplied the money to Blaise before they had left.

Draco stood stunned. He might hate Ginny Weasley, but she didn't deserve to die, and Hermione Granger maybe annoying, but she was the only one who had ever challenged him intellectually, so she didn't deserve to die either. Still stood frozen in the door way, Draco felt someone smack right into his solid back and fall down.

"Don't you watch where you're going?" Draco turned around yelling. He stopped when he saw Hermione sitting on the floor dressed in a black knee length skirt and very low black halter top. She looked stunning.

"I would but when your pretending to be a door, I did think I could just walk right through you," she retorted picking herself up off with floor with as much dignity as she could muster " Never thought I would see the day when ferret boy enters a muggle club," ah there it was the insult round of the meeting. Draco hastily grabbed her arm and tried to pull her into the disabled toilets near them.

"Hey Malfoy! What are you doing! Take your…" She paused as Draco looked straight into her eyes and growled "Saving your life, now follow me," Hermione reluctantly followed him. She had seen the honesty in his eyes. He dragged her into the disabled toilet and rushed to lock the door behind them.

"Okay now what's this all about Malfoy?" Hermione demanded, this had better not be some sick joke.

"I and five other junior death eaters are here tonight,"

"Wow, thanks for the info but you don't scare me," Hermione drawled making her way back towards the door, but Draco jumped in front of her taking hold of both of her shoulders, pining her arms in place there.

"Let me finish, my father has set up an operation without my knowledge, to trick you and Weaselette here, where you can't use magic, and we can use force," Draco then began to sense her stiffen for an attack from him, "I'm not going to hurt you, but if the others get their hands on you they will not hesitate to torture you and rape you till you die."

Hermione gulped "Why are you helping me?"

"Because you're the only chance I have of getting away from these people alive," Draco looked her directly in the eye as he said this "you nor Weaslette deserve to die, and I don't want to be involved in your deaths, but if you want either of us to get out of here alive we are going to have to act like im involved and you act like your in pain and being tortured…" there was a loud bang at the door and Draco heard Blaise yell "Yo Drake you in there?"

"Yeah" Draco yelled back before pulling Hermione towards him kissing her whilst roughly forcing his hand between her legs. He heard Blaise whisper "alohamora" and enter the cubicle.

"I found the mud blood, but I want to have some fun with her first," Draco smirked at Blaise "I think she's a virgin," Draco stated whilst continuing to rub Hermione's sensate spot while she whimpered and looked disgusted. Hermione's look of disgust was true, because she was disgusted that she was enjoying Draco Malfoy touching her. Blaise smirked and left the cubicle again.

* * *

Malfoy manor

"Did the plan go as expected?" Lucious questioned Narcissa, she nodded vigorously

"Yes, that Lovegod girl is in the dungeon with Aunt Beatrice (Lestrange) looking after her," she smirked at her husband before they both began to laugh at the poor girls fate.

**12:59:59am**

**1:00:00am**


End file.
